


Don't believe me, I'll show you

by MoonBaesTilly



Series: From Words On Paper, To Voices In The Air [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Happy endings are a must for me, I think SunKyuNyu needs more fics, I wanted it to be funny but used too much feels, Just a lil bit sad, M/M, Mentioned The Boyz Ensemble, Multi, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Sunwoo deserves all the adoration in the world, Sunwoo is a confused baby, Sunwoo partial centric, can i get a hoya?, sunkyunyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonBaesTilly/pseuds/MoonBaesTilly
Summary: Changmin and Chanhee are close. Everyone knows that.Lately... there's something else between them. The whole group can see it, feel it, but neither boy says a thing, so the matter is left undiscussed. And for a while,  that's fine. Until it isn't.Sunwoo has always been close to both boys in different ways, and he really had no problem with the sudden changes between them. But now, it seems like both boys are vying for his attention and affection, and he can't for the life of him understand why.They have each other. Why would they need him?And... do they?***"Ugh, hyung, go and bother your boyfriend!""But I wanna stay with you."
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Series: From Words On Paper, To Voices In The Air [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980538
Comments: 22
Kudos: 221
Collections: The boyz, Works about The Boyz





	1. How much more do I have to go?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii
> 
> If you're reading this, I'd like you to know I'm super thankful to you for reading! For even clicking on the title. You are a peach, and I hope my writing makes your day! This is my first The Boyz fic that I'm posting, and I really hope it goes well. Please leave a comment if you have a ship you want to see. I might do a one-shot book after this. or something else I've been planning. 
> 
> Maybe listen to Get It by The Boyz while you read it? The title of the book was taken from a line in the lyrics. I'll try and update soon. Enjoy!

Chanhee and Changmin made quite the duo, their unpredictability only contributing to their charms. Although they were different, they complemented each other perfectly, Chanhee’s softness ebbing away the sharpness of Changmin’s boundless energy, as he in turn spoke up during Chanhee’s moments of silence.

In an interesting way, they worked, as best friends… and eventually boyfriends.

_Or something._

No one could be quite sure, as neither boy had come forward to admit or announce anything. It just… _happened?_

It began with holding hands constantly, to Chanhee plopping himself on Changmin’s lap during meal times or movie nights - even though there was more than enough room for everyone.

Then the whole group witnessed Changmin plant a chaste kiss on Chanhee’s lips after a gruelling dance practice session and leave the room, followed closely by a whining Chanhee whose problem was the fact that they were sweaty.

Simultaneously, everyone turned to the leader who merely grabbed his bag up off the floor and shot them a look of pure refusal.

“Not today boys. The van leaves in ten minutes. Move it.”

If Sangyeon thought it was fine not to address it, then the rest of them were cool with it and at the time, it seemed like a good idea.

The sentiment remained for about two months, then confusion settled in. _Specifically_ , on one of the maknaes, with Sunwoo being the unlucky victim.

The redhead had always had something of a fun, comfortable relationship with all his hyungs and maybe if he was asked with a token of bribery, he would confess that Chanhee hyung was one of his favorites.

There was nothing specific that bound them together. Chanhee was like all the other hyungs who adored the younger boys, but he took special care of them in a way that was familial. He cooked for them, checked up on them regularly, smiled through all the teasing that some would consider rude.

Sunwoo appreciated him with his entire being and somewhere in his heart, he hoped to never lose what they had, and thankfully, he didn’t. It just … _changed_.

The first clue was a sunny Friday afternoon, on a week off. The group was thankful for the rest they were getting, but couldn't help but wish the circumstances were a little cooler.

Sunwoo had been considering taking another cold shower ( _his fourth_ ) when he heard a soft knock at his door. With a groan, he propped himself up on his elbows as the door opened and a head of pink hair popped through the doorway.

“Hey. Have you eaten?”

“Why? Do you have something else you don’t want to eat and you need a way to dispose of it?” Sunwoo bit back, still a little bitter about the peaches incident.

He’d been oddly really touched when Chanhee had offered him and Eric a plate of peeled peaches, neatly cut up, only to discover that Chanhee hadn't wanted to eat them because they had become hard, so he used the maknaes to get rid of them.

“I said I was sorry!” his hyung pouted. “It’s not like they were bad or anything. You were probably going to eat them later. I just made it easy for you.”

Sunwoo raised an eyebrow. “Seriously? Stop hanging you with Hyunjae hyung. You can't save yourself every time with the use of pretty words.”

Chanhee rolled his eyes and stepped into the room, shutting the door silently before stepping closer to Sunwoo’s bed. All it took was a moment, just one breath, a simple blink of his eyes, and suddenly, Chanhee was on top of him, his face a mere inch apart from Sunwoo’s.

He wasn’t touching him and when Sunwoo noticed, he wondered for a second whether it was _good or bad_. The elder had a knee on the bed, positioned between Sunwoo’s open legs, with his hands holding him up on either side of Sunwoo.

“I don’t need pretty words to get what I want. I’m pretty enough as is, don’t you think?” he whispered, blue eyes glistening with an emotion so deep, Sunwoo couldn't quite decipher it.

Nervously, the younger swallowed and slowly nodded, eyes dropping instinctively to Chanhee’s lips and back up instantly, a red flush covering his face in embarrassment.

The corner of Chanhee’s lips quirked up slightly and he leaned even closer, letting his gaze drop slowly, from Sunwoo’s gorgeous eyes, to his cute nose and finally to his plump, pink lips, and then back up before he spoke.

“I’m sorry, Sunwoo-yah. Please forgive me.”

In that moment, Sunwoo came to the terrifying realization that of Chanhee had asked for the world, Sunwoo would’ve likely driven himself mad in a bid to obtain it.

“Yeah… hyung. We’re cool.”

It was like a switch had been flipped. With a satisfied smile, Chanhee moved away from Sunwoo, hands on his hips when he was standing straight.

“Thank you. Now, I’ll ask again - have you eaten?”

Suddenly rendered speechless by his heart’s erratic reaction to what had transpired earlier, Sunwoo slowly shook his head.

“Okay. I’m about to cook some lunch. Come find me in half an hour, okay? We could go out for ice cream later, as an apology, for the peaches.” somehow, Chanhee was back to his sweet, soft self, making Sunwoo wonder if he’d imagined the entire thing.

“Sure, hyung. That sounds… great.” Sunwoo agreed, finding his voice.

Chanhee beamed and walked back to the door. “Great. don’t forget, half an hour!”

The door silently slipped shut and Sunwoo fell onto his back, his hands coming up to rub his face.

_What on earth was that?_

The mindless thoughts he had before Chanhee wandered in vanished and he spent the next thirty minutes puzzling over the strange occurrence if it had been real and what it had meant.

He eventually left his room, finding Chanhee easily the kitchen, in the process of feeding Changmin a piece of meat.

Then he remembered that Chanhee had a boyfriend and what happened was just the elder teasing him, like they always do and for a second, a feeling of relief washed over him.

The next, however, arrived with a gnawing feeling of want in his gut. Quickly, he headed to the counter, picked up a pair of chopsticks, and filled his mouth with rice and a piece of beef.

“I didn’t know you were so hungry.” Chanhee blinked apologetically. “I would’ve started cooking earlier.”

Sunwoo shrugged, focused on the meal in front of him, determined to use it to bury those strange feelings swarming inside him.

Changmin tugs at Chanhee’s shirt and points at his face, pouting when Chanhee hands him the chopsticks.

“That was a curtsey, _not a commitment_. Do it yourself.”

“You’re mean.” Changmin pouts, his dimples on full display as he turns to Sunwoo. “Isn’t he just the worst?”

Sunwoo wanted to remind Changmin that the elder was the one dating said worst, but he couldn't bring himself to even look at Chanhee, so he offered another pitiful shrug.

Chanhee gasped in outrage while Changmin giggled, reaching for the former’s hand as it rose to no doubt descend on Sunwoo’s arm, lacing his fingers through Chanhee’s smaller ones.

“Don’t be mad, I’m just teasing. Sunwoo knows you’re the best, right Sunwoo?”

He looked up reflexively because he wasn’t expecting to be called and barely had time to register his mistake before he found himself trapped beneath their gaze. They were both staring innocently at him, but there was an edge he wasn’t quite familiar with, _something he’d never quite seen_ , despite the countless hours he’s spent with both of them, together and sometimes separately.

They were waiting for a reply from him and his cheeks were stuffed and he couldn't seem to swallow with them watching him expectantly. They were watching each other now, the air serious all of a sudden and Sunwoo couldn't breathe-

“Did you make any ramen, hyung?” Eric questioned, suddenly wandering into the kitchen, heading straight to Sunwoo and taking his chopsticks from him.

“No, I didn’t-”

“Eric! I’m about to do a vlive, wanna join? I’m gonna order some black bean noodles.” Changmin offered, rising from the chair.

Eric’s face lit up and Sunwoo snorted, finally freeing his mouth, taking the offered glass of water from Chanhee.

“Sure, hyung! Are we leaving now?”

“Yup,” Changmin smiled, gently adjusting Chanhee’s bangs, his eyes fond and soft. “Let me grab a few things and we’ll be on our way.”

The gnawing feeling returned and Sunwoo reached for his chopsticks in Eric’s grasp, stilling as Changmin’s fingers comb through his hair.

“I’ll see you later, Sunwoo. _Be good_.”

A shiver ran down his spine and he dumbly nodded, unable to complain as Eric steals another piece of meat before running off.

Chanhee replaced it with a few from his own plate without looking at Sunwoo, with his attention on his phone. Sunwoo felt so lost, it was dizzying. The rest of the meal passed by in a blur and after, Chanhee took him to a convenience store and bought his favorite flavor of ice cream.

At that point, things had turned to normal with Chanhee scrolling through twitter and reading a few tweets from their fans and laughing at the ridiculous ones with him.

_It was so normal, so much like them._

And so, Sunwoo tried to ignore the urge to hold Chanhee’s hand and kiss him.

**

Changmin had always been something of an enigma to Sunwoo. His boundless energy could either be channeled positively during grueling dance practice sessions, with him being the only encouraging voice in the middle of groans and pants of exhaustion… or it could spell out trouble when he decided to use it to support his quest for mischief.

“Hyunggg…” Sunwoo pleaded for the tenth time, hoping that this time, he wouldn't need to use too many words for the other to get his point.

_No such luck._

“Come on, Sunwoo-yah!” Changmin pushed and pulled at the younger, his voice getting louder with each syllable. “I don’t wanna do it alone!”

Sunwoo was too tired for this. Lately, he hadn't been sleeping well and it was affecting every aspect of his life. He was losing patience, missing counts during dance practice, and his chest felt hollow and heavy which each passing day.

It was all too much and he just wanted to rest. Then, out of nowhere, Changmin had appeared at his doorway and demanded his company for a vlive. After Sunwoo had told him no the first four times, Changmin made his way into the room fully and shut the door.

Instantly, Sunwoo was taken back to the day something similar had occurred with Chanhee and tensed up, belting out stern refusal with each of Changmin’s pleas.

He was so exhausted and none of this was helping.

“I don’t want to do a live… hyung.” his tolerance slipped farther out of reach, expression faltering when Changmin stepped closer and ran his fingers through Sunwoo’s red hair.

“I’m lonely-”

“ _Then go do it with your boyfriend!_ ” Sunwoo snapped, smacking Changmin’s hand away, heat flooding his veins.

Changmin stared at him, eyes wide as silence filled the room. Sunwoo instantly felt sorry, mouth falling open to apologize, the words freezing in his throat at the sight of Changmin’s expression.

“I’m sorry I bothered you, Sunwoo. I guess I’ll just go solo.”

“No, hyung-” Sunwoo stepped out of bed in such a hurry, he crashed into the other, barely managing to gain some balance and stop the two of them from finding themselves on the floor.

Changmin’s arms were tightly braced around his waist, his gaze filled with concern and a sudden longing to see Changmin smile, with his dimples on full display, washed over Sunwoo. And once more, he felt deeply apologetic.

“I’m sorry, hyung.”

“What for? You’re typically a klutz, we all know that.” Changmin teased, slowly moving the both of them towards Sunwoo’s bed.

“You’re making it hard for me to apologize.”

“Maybe I don’t want you to.”

Everything about Changmin was so _sincere_ , always has been and Sunwoo had a feeling that the other was never going to lose that side of him. On-screen, people often pointed at Juyeon, Hyunjae, Kevin, and Younghoon as the outspoken and brave ones, because they were the ones who almost never backed away from a challenge. To Sunwoo, Changmin was the strongest in that department, always eager and willing to be real and was always loud about it.

Sunwoo vaguely noticed that Changmin was still holding onto him and his lips parting to ask for his release, pursed when Changmin seemingly read his mind and slowly lowered him onto the bed.

“I’m the one who should be sorry, Woo-yah. I should’ve known you weren’t in the mood. I’ll do it myself.”

Changmin was also one of the real babies in the group. He hardly ever demanded any attention, but when he did, it was impossible to refuse him because of how helplessly adorable he was. Half the time, it wasn’t on purpose, but Sunwoo would bet their win of Road to Kingdom that this time, Changmin knew exactly what he was doing to the younger.

Suddenly this was much, _much more_ than a vlive.

“I’ll do it with you.”

“Sunwoo-”

“Buy me waffles. Waffles or no deal.”

Changmin seemed surprised, smiling seconds later. “Anything else, Sunshine?”

_That darn nickname_. It always sent a shiver down Sunwoo’s spine whenever Changmin uttered it and this time was no different.

“Boba tea. You shouldn’t have to get my company for cheap when Deobis would spend millions to hang out with me.”

Changmin merely shrugged, pulling out his phone. “I’ll get you whatever you want, Sunshine. Always. You ready to go?”

Changmin’s mumur of ‘ _sunshine_ ’ tossed away his feeble attempt to recollect himself and suddenly, he regretted changing his mind.

“Shut up.” Sunwoo mumbled, rising to his feet to find his mask and shoes, pretending Changmin’s laugh didn’t make his heart skip a few beats.

The vlive lasted for an hour, during which Changmin held his end of the bargain and ordered waffles for them both and two medium lattes with bobas.

They returned to the dorm and Sunwoo crashed on the couch, barely able to function, much less question when Changmin sat next to him, guiding the youngest’s head to his lap, stroking his head gently.

Sunwoo easily lost the fight to stay conscious under the warm touch and succumbed to the waiting darkness, just as a pair of soft lips brush against his forehead and another gently pressed against his cheek.


	2. Why can't we start this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii  
> I have returned! Oh my goodness, thank you all for reading the first chapter and for coming back. You have no idea the level of joy you've brought me. Did I mention that this is my first Ao3 fic? Although I've had this account for 5 years and I've been a writer for longer :-)
> 
> Anyways, thank you. I'm really thankful. Things get a little sad in this chapter, but I promise things will be softer in the next one. Happy ending guaranteed. Thank you again, and I hope you like this chapter too. Have a great week, and enjoy the rest of your week!

There had been a lot of measures involved in the election process of who would be chosen to represent the group on Idol on Quiz.

Firstly, their manager had brought the announcement up to the group and within the initial five minutes, nothing but _chaos_ existed. This would be their first major appearance as a group after Road to Kingdom, as a great opportunity to show off more of the group’s talent.

Then the excitement descended into nervousness. _Who would get picked? Who wouldn't?_

Having at least two foreigners seemed to be a criteria, so automatically, Kevin and Jacob made the cut, deciding that the maknae shouldn’t have to deal with that sort of pressure. Younghoon had other schedules pertaining to his drama and was also eliminated from being a potential participant to the dismay of the young actor.

Sangyeon had expressed his preference to see one of his dongsaengs bring home the win and stated that only if no one had wanted to do it, he would go. Sunwoo had been a little busy working on new content for their next album and politely excluded himself, not really feeling up to a competition at that time.

No more eliminations carried place, because Chanhee and Juyeon had bravely volunteered their services. Chanhee’s self-nomination came as something of a shock to everyone else, all of them cheering when Chanhee shyly lowered his hand and said he wanted a chance to make the members proud.

Changmin wrapped his arms around the other’s torso, pressing his cheek against Chanhee’s fluffy pink hair and for a moment, the world around Sunwoo faded away. He wondered what it would’ve been like for Changmin to hug him like that. What it would’ve felt like to hold Chanhee, just as he was currently being held.

_How it would feel to be cuddled by the two of them._

“It’s settled then. Kevin, Jacob, Chanhee and Juyeon will represent The Boyz on Idol on Quiz.” Sangyeon summarized with a clap of his hands.

Their manager nodded and noted down the names, stating that he would run it by a few company officials and get back to them. The group bowed as he left, dividing into smaller groups to chatter excitedly about what the future held.

Sunwoo picked up his phone and latte, mentally questioning the possible consequences of his actions if he were to leave without saying anything to any of the other members. Unfortunately, he was accosted in the hallway, barely five feet away from the door of the conference room he’d been in the others.

“Sunwoo? Where are you going?”

He stilled, lifting his eyes up to the ceiling in hopes that he could at least pretend that his heart wasn’t about to swell and crush his lungs, slowly turning to face the source of the voice.

“A walk. I just needed a sec to clear my head before heading back to my studio.”

“Ah.” Chanhee nodded, taking small steps towards the younger. “How’s it going? Found any inspiration for an award-winning hit or two?”

Sunwoo smiled, charmed by the light yet hopeful tone in Chanhee’s words. “Yeah. A couple. It’s still just an idea. Once it’s much more, I’ll run it by you and the others.”

“I look forward to it. I know you’ll make us proud.”

“So will you.”

If Sunwoo could, he would definitely swear that those words had received no consent whatsoever from his brain before they sneakily slipped past his filter.

Chanhee furrowed his brows a little and glanced back at the conference room they’d left before exclaiming in understanding.

“Ohh… well, nothing’s set in stone yet. Right now, my participation is just a possibility.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll happen. You have to go.”

Chanhee’s frown returned and he tilted his head to the side, giving Sunwoo a perfect view of the black choker in the form of a silk sash around his neck, the accessory adding a level of flashiness that paired off surprisingly nicely with the ongoing cute and soft look contributed by the pastel blue oversized hoodie he was wearing.

_Changmin’s hoodie_ , a voice pointed out in his head and he remembered a few occasions the elder had worn it to work and around the house.

“Why do I have to go? Between Hyunjae and Haknyeon and the others that were picked-”

“You’re perfect. You should go because you’re incredibly smart, quick-witted, and strong-willed. Our group would be so lucky to have you representing us.”

Okay, so maybe a few of his complicated, _not-quite-understood-yet_ feelings slipped in there. But honestly… the look of pure happiness on Chanhee’s face was worth it. The elder reached out, his slightly slimmer hand slipping into one of Sunwoo’s, the cool feel of the rings adorning his fingers against skin sending a chill down his spine.

This close, it’s unnecessarily easy for Sunwoo to be able to smell Chanhee’s kiwi shampoo but he didn’t hate it, permitting his weak, foolish heart the grace of having what it wanted, even if it was just for a little while.

“Thank you, Sunwoo. It means a lot to hear you say that.”

Chanhee was so close, literally filling up Sunwoo’s vision, his essence all that Sunwoo was breathing in and he couldn't help but wonder if that was all it was ever going to be.

He opened his mouth to speak - not quite sure what the words would be - stopping at the sight of Changmin at the door of the conference room, watching them. Sunwoo froze, uncertain if he had done something wrong, and if so, what his punishment would be.

Changmin sighed, seemingly out of frustration, and stepped closer, giving Sunwoo a clearer look at his face, confusing him because the elder didn’t appear to be upset.

“What’s going on?” he questioned, stopping when he was standing directly behind Chanhee.

The pink-haired boy didn’t even glance back, his gaze never straying from Sunwoo, forcing the younger to look down at him.

“Nothing much. Sunwoo just made my day by complimenting me.” Chanhee smiled softly.

“Really?” Changmin grinned, shuffling closer and leaning forward until his chin was resting on Chanhee’s shoulder. “What do I have to do to get a few sweet words of my own, _sunshine_?”

They were both so close, staring at him like he was a star-lit sky and it made him warm, a little hopeful and comforted.

_Maybe he hadn't been imaging it_. _Maybe there was something there afterall._

He slowly lifted the hand that wasn’t holding onto Chanhee, gently placing it on Changmin’s pitch black hair, fingers easily sinking into the soft locks. The older’s eyes widened and Sunwoo’s train of thought vanished and so he settled for staring at the other, hoping that eventually, all of it would make sense.

It didn’t. It did, however, feel _so good_.

Changmin blinked and Sunwoo watched with fascination as the other’s cheeks took on an astonishing shade of red. Chanhee giggled, squeezing Sunwoo’s hand slightly.

“Isn’t he just precious?” Chanhee smirked.

“ _Very_.” Changmin agreed without hesitation.

All at once, the gravity of the situation dawned on him and he pulled away, putting some distance between him and the couple.

_The couple_. _Who were already together. What on earth was he thinking?_

“Sunwoo?”

“I have to get back to work. I’ll see you-”

“We were just heading out for lunch. Join us.” Changmin offered, reaching for Sunwoo.

The redhead jerkily backed up, ignoring the glimmer of dismay on their faces.

“No… thanks. I’m good. I’ll see you later.”

With that, Sunwoo wandered off, desperate to put some distance between himself at the people he’d realized he wanted more than anything. He’d never had much time or strength for crushes in the past. In high school, he was much too focused on self-development and debuting. As an idol, he was surrounded by so many wonderful people and it would’ve been impossible not to feel anything.

But it had never been as consuming as this. And never more than one person at a time, much less two people who were already in a relationship with each other.

_Could he really be any more pathetic?_

The answer was _yes_ when he finally lifted his head after ten minutes of walking and realized he’d taken the wrong hallway in his bid to escape and was now in the wrong wing of the company.

With a groan, he turned around, his heart feeling heavier after every step.

* * *

A few days after, the nominees for Idol on Quiz had been accepted, and barely a week after, The Boyz faced off against Stray Kids. Sunwoo had watched with bated breath through the first round, nearly ripping out his hair when they lost.

In the second round, his spine relaxed and his heart hurt with so much fondness as he watched Chanhee energetically do all he could to provide the possible answers, squealing with joy each time the other got it correctly.

This was one of the things that had attracted him to the other - his fierce determination. He’d seen it after they’d met as trainees, he’d lived with it while they prepared for comebacks and he’d been in awe of it during Road to Kingdom.

Chanhee was always willing to break down the stereotypes against him and fight for what he wanted. And he looked so beautiful while he did so.

Suwnoo had been devastated when their team lost, eyes already searching Chanhee’s face for any sort of discomfort in a bid formulate a plan to cheer him up when they returned.

That is _if_ he could face the older.

Ever since that incident in the hallway, he’d been avoiding the duo, trying to make sense of what had occurred, what it meant, and what he should do about it. _If he should do anything._

Honestly, it was all so complicated and strange and every part of him hurt whenever those thoughts turned up. With a tired sigh, he turned off his laptop and packed his things to return back to the dorm. The other members had decided to watch the show together but he opted out, stating he was going to get some more work done before it started and might not make it back in time.

Of course, that wasn’t necessarily a lie. He had met up with a few producers to get their take on his progress, but his main reason for dodging the family event went by the name _Ji Changmin_.

While Chanhee had settled for shooting him confused expressions and frowns during group meals and activities, Changmin had taken up a more active role, cornering Sunwoo whenever he could, holding his hand and inviting him to do things and eat meals.

It was incredibly difficult to turn him down each time because Sunwoo was rendered nearly defenseless by the sparkle in the other’s eyes. He’d seen it countless times during dance practices and vocal lessons when Changmin’s tenacity came out to play in the face of a challenge.

He never relented or gave up. Not even when his ankles were swollen or his throat hurt. Sometimes, he had to be begged or threatened to take a break and supervised to ensure that he got the rest he needed.

Now… with Sunwoo seemingly being the object of obsession, there was no one who could help the younger and he wasn’t sure he could hold out much longer.

The arrival of their reps was a noisy affair - as expected. The eldest hyungs celebrated the boys, telling them to cheer up and that they did their best and the younger boys gushed about how amazing they were, regardless of the fact that they didn’t win.

Because it didn’t matter. It had been a fun show and they had given it their best.

Sunwoo had been in the process of talking with the Canada bros, praising Kevin for sticking out so long and making him proud when he caught sight of movement in the form of a flash of pink, at the corner of his eyes.

Against all the warning bells going off in his head, he turned to investigate and felt his heart sink.

Chanhee tiredly walked into Changmin’s arms, the other securely wrapping his hoodie covered limbs around the smaller boy, burying his face in Chanhee’s neck.

“You did great babe.”

“I wanted to win.”

“You did,” Changmin pulled back so Chanhee could see his dimpled grin. “You won my heart all over again.”

Chanhee cringed and began to wriggle about, seemingly searching for an escape. “That was horrible. You’re horrible. Let me go!”

“ _Neverrrrrr!_ ” Changmin squealed, tightening his hold.

They looked so right, _so perfect together_. And Sunwoo couldn't even imagine how he could’ve ever thought he could fit in with that.

Quickly, he said goodbye to Kevin and Jacob and turned in the direction of his bedroom.

He’d expected it - _really hoped it wouldn't happen_ , but expected it nonetheless, barely surprised when he heard a knock at the door, barely five minutes since he’d left the living room.

_Fine. Time to end this silliness once and for all._

Rather than asking them to come in, he walked to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it.

Their smiles were so bright and warm and he felt his heart fall further.

“Yo. I’m treating Chanhee to pasta. Wanna come with?”

“No.”

“Please? Come on, Sunwoo. You didn’t even give me a hug or anything after I came back. It’s almost like you didn’t care.” Chanhee pouted.

“No. I don’t want to go anywhere with you two.”

Changmin frowned, placing a hand on Chanhee’s shoulder. “Is something wrong, _sunshine_ -”

“Will you stop that? I’ve told you to stop calling me that!”

“Sunwoo-”

“I’m sick of these games. Let them end here. _Please, leave me alone_.”

He stepped back and shut the door, barely making it to his bed before the tears slipped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a ride. Like I said, we'll get a happy ending in the next and final chapter. Believe it or not, I really don't like sad stories or movies and yet, they spill out while I write. but you can be certain that with me, there will always be a happy ending. Congratulations, deobis! For our third Stealer win and fourth The Boyz win. This fandom has been a blessing to me and I love it and the boys so much, they plauge my thoughts each day. What's your favourite song in the Chase album? It's really hard to choose, because they're all so good, but Insanity, Make or Break, Stealer and Shine Shine wreck me on a dailyyyyy
> 
> If you wanna talk or if you wanna know when I update, follow me on twitter @byeolsaenggak_ or leave a comment for me. Thank you!


	3. You already know, that you'll be happy with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! My goodness, hi!🎉🎉🎉
> 
> I'm so sorry, I thought I'd have this up during the weekend but I had a few issues working out the ending😭😭😭. Had to rewrite it like five times. I really hope you like it. I tried to make it as wholesome, as satisfying, and as relatable as possible because you, my darling readers are royalty, deserving of nothing but the best. I'm not a great writer yet, but I am trying to get better with each word I put out, each scene I paint. And if you stick around, I promise it'll be worth it. Also, this is very important, I know that if you tried to match the unraveling of events within this book and the way they unfolded in real life (Idol on Quiz, the concept release, the showcase, and their mnet performance) things might seem off. I honestly couldn't remember the timing of it all to include it accurately, and things fit better this way. I'm glad that I got to watch the behind the scenes video they uploaded before I finished writing this, it helped me a lot. And I wanted us to have a wider view of things, so the beginning will be related by another member, not Sunwoo.
> 
> Sorry for the long intro, please proceed.💖💖💖

No matter how many comebacks they had as a group, the energy never seemed to change.

Whether it was in regards to the little things like concept shoots, to larger, more strenuous activities like recording songs and practicing the choreographies, everyone had an identical reaction to each phase.

Sure, the emotion differed, from curiosity to excitement, frustration to nervousness. At the end of the day, they would all gather around and ensure that everyone was on the same page.

For Sangyeon, these kinds of periods were vital because he had to ensure that each and every one of his members was in tip-top shape and well cared for. So as one could imagine, he wasn’t particularly thrilled to find not one, but _three_ of his dongsaengs seemingly troubled.

And of all people, they had to be the most difficult ones to approach, generally evading his questions of concern or feigning cluelessness. All he wanted to do was help, because they certainly weren't doing themselves any favours, but he couldn't bother or burden them and was forced to wait it out quietly, praying that it wouldn't affect the whole group.

The three of them seemed to be relating differently to the problem - whatever it was - with Chanhee spending longer hours in his studio, practicing his vocal parts, Changmin spending late hours in their dance studio and Sunwoo… the younger was switching between the two, dancing whenever he could in private and locking himself in his studio when he was in the mood to settle for something less fast paced.

Sangyeon was almost tempted to enlist the help of the other members - well aware that they all knew something was wrong - but he couldn't bring himself to make them worry. Eventually, he had to ask for a second opinion.

“I feel really bad about it. It’s taking all I have not to offer my help in any way I can.” Jacob mumbled in reply after Sangyeon had approached him during a dance practice break.

“What should we do?” Sangyeon questioned, handing the other his water bottle.

“ _What can we do_? They’re adults. They obviously don’t want anyone else involved.”

“But waiting is-”

“The worst, I know. It’s unfair to just watch when we could be helping but honestly…” Jacob bit his lip, face clouded by uncertainty. “Hyung… to be really honest, it’s Sunwoo I’m worried about the most. Not just because he’s younger. You’ve seen it, right?”

At first, Sangyeon didn’t know what Jacob was referring to. Then he spotted two of his members sitting side by side and realized instantly.

“Yeah… I have.”

In the three weeks that the situation had been present, all three boys involved had put some distance between themselves. There were less vlives in their company, less coffee or meal dates and even fewer sightings of them huddled together in a corner of their dorm. At first, it was Sunwoo that seemed to be missing from the triad, then Chanhee and Changmin appeared to hardly be in each others presence.

However, there were still moments when Chanhee would fall asleep on the living room couch and Changmin would carry him off to his room, or Chanhee would cook and drag the other to eat with him.

They had each other, even as they tried to stay apart and Sunwoo was utterly alone.

“What do we do?” Sangyeon repeated, feeling worse.

Jacob sighed and rested his head against the elder’s shoulder.

“We wait.”

And they did. In the meantime, they completed the recordings of their songs, wrapped up the shooting of their music videos, held a concert for their beloved Deobis, and finally, released the album.

It was nerve-wracking to wait and see just how much things have changed since the last time they put their blood, sweat, and tears out to be judged and none of them could believe it when their title track had debuted within the chart’s top 20.

“Hey!” Sangyeon stood, his heart warm and filled with pride. “Dinner’s on me!”

He wanted to celebrate them for all the hard work they’d put in and hopefully give the boys struggling some time to breathe. Apparently, the plan had worked better than he expected because at the end of the day, just as Sangyeon was preparing to turn off the lights and get some sleep, Sunwoo showed up in tears.

“ _Hyung…_ ”

* * *

Sunwoo stared blankly at the ceiling, wondering if this was it. If he’d lost his chance to make things right, to end his pain.

_At least the one in his heart._

Just laying there, he could still feel the faint throbbing around his neck that burned when he moved wrongly, reminding him of his nonchalant attitude towards his health and the disappointment it had incurred from his hyungs.

It was all so horrible. He was meant to be up and about, practicing to give back all the love Deobis has showered him with, or at least seeking forgiveness from the boys he’d hurt, not bedridden like some child.

After his chat with his leader, finally, some things made sense and things didn’t seem so bad.

_Sangyeon didn’t need to think twice before opening his arms, cradling the younger boy close to his chest, shutting his own eyes as Sunwoo’s pain caused his body to shake._

_The younger had always been a picture of strength and independence, never really wanting to display his weaknesses and because of that, Sangyeon had always worried about him. Now, his fears had come to life._

_“I… I didn’t mean to. I just wanted it to stop, b-but… it hurts a lot more now.” Sunwoo sobbed into his sweatshirt._

_Gently, Sangyeon stroked his dark hair, using his other hand to pat his back until he calmed down._

_“Sunwoo, do you want to tell me what happened?”_

_He patiently waited for the other to stop hiccuping, wipe his eyes, and reply._

_“I like Chanhee and Changmin hyung.”_

_Sangyeon nodded. “Okay.”_

_Sunwoo had never been one to beat about the bush and his bluntness didn’t faze Sangyeon in the slightest, even though it was a little surprising._

_“You can call me stupid. Just this once. I deserve it.” Sunwoo sniffed._

_“Why? Do you think you’re stupid?”_

_“Uh… yeah? I couldn't be normal and fall for one person. I just had to develop feelings for two people. At the same time. Who were already dating each other. Could I be any more of a mess?”_

_“Sunwoo-”_

_“As it that wasn’t bad enough, I broke them up.”_

_Sangyeon stilled. “What?”_

_Sunwoo tugged at the sleeves of his sweater, biting his lip nervously._

_“I thought… for a little while, it felt like they liked me too. They were constantly asking me out to meals, hanging out with me and I just thought - but it made no sense! They had each other and they were perfect together.” his voice dropped and his lower lip quivered as his eyes filled with tears. “Why would they want me? I told them to leave me alone and now they won't even sit by each other.”_

_Ah. So that’s what happened._

_Sangyeon closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, starting to really feel the familiar paternal-stress sink its claws into his flesh._

_“I think you’re wrong.” Sangyeon tsked, wiping at the tears rolling down Sunwoo’s cheeks. “I don’t think you did anything wrong. We can't question what our hearts want or how it chooses it. Life isn't so black or white. Secondly, why wouldn't they want you? You do realize you get about five marriage proposals within ten minutes each time you do a vlive, right?”_

_Sunwoo groaned and fell forward into Sangyeon’s chest, causing the other to laugh and ruffle his hair._

_“If thousands of our Deobis want to take care of you and treat you right, how can you expect Changmin and Chanhee to resist your charms?”_

_“Hyung, please stop.”_

_“I don’t think you did anything wrong, Sunwoo-yah. And what’s happening with the other two isn't your fault. Stop torturing yourself over it. If it’s any consolation… I had a hunch about your feelings.”_

_“What?”_

_Sangyeon suddenly felt like he was in trouble. “Well - for the longest time, you’ve been attached to them, like they were - are to each other and to you. You never really clung to anyone else besides them and when they were around, your smiles were at its brightest.”_

_Sunwoo paused and then rolled his eyes._

_“Wow, hyung. Maybe you should try writing some of our songs next time. Might as well put your fluffy mind to use.”_

_“This punk - maybe you should talk to them. Tell them how you really feel.”_

_“What’s the point? I already told them off. Whatever chances I might’ve had are long gone.”_

_The leader closed his eyes, counted to three, opened them, and flicked Sunwoo’s forehead._

_“How are you one of the smartest people I’ve met and still so frustratingly dumb? If it was so easy for them to stop caring about you - if at all they felt the same way - what would’ve been the point of following you around all those times? You told them to leave you alone. Those were your words and they obeyed. Do you think your feelings for them have faded in the slightest?”_

_An expression of realization dawned on Sunwoo’s face and slowly, he shook his head. “It’s actually the exact opposite.”_

_“Exactly, so there’s a chance that how they feel about you hasn’t changed either. You just need to think a little, Sunwoo. What do you want? Once you’re sure about it - whatever it is - get it.”_

_Sunwoo lifted his head up slightly, hope flickering in his eyes. “Do you think they’ll want to talk to me?”_

_“You won't know if you don’t try.”_

_The younger nodded and wiped at his nose, leaning away from Sangyeon._

_“Thanks, hyung.”_

_The leader put a hand on his shoulder, smiling fondly as he mentally hoped for all of them to be okay._

_“You’re never alone, Sunwoo. I really wish you’d understand that.”_

He had a plan. Get through the showcase and find a way to talk to Changmin and Chanhee.

He hadn't expected it to be easy, _he wasn’t stupid_.

After his outburst, neither boy would look at him, much less come close unless really necessary. They never stopped being kind though, and it drove the pain much deeper each time. Changmin would always help him out whenever he had a problem getting a certain dance move right and Chanhee refilled his water bottle and left him snacks while they practiced and recorded.

They made it look like nothing when it was much more and it destroyed Sunwoo each time when he remembered his reaction to them.

Even if Sangyeon was wrong and all the signals Sunwoo thought he had been getting had been in his head, it was still no way to treat his best friends. So he tried to make up for it, first by understanding the extent of his feelings.

Despite the busy hours that followed in preparations for the showcase, Sunwoo still found time to properly sift through the months worth of feelings and thoughts that he had avoided about the boys. Slowly, he unboxed each sentiment, pondering about how he’d reacted to their affections long before his fear had taken over.

After watching a handful of vlives and swiping through hundreds of selcas, he realized that Sangyeon was right. Whether or not he had been willing to admit it back when the notions had begun to manifest, he had obviously felt more in regards to Chanhee and Changmin.

Every moment he spent with them had been brighter, happier, and much more comfortable than the game of solitude he’d been playing for four weeks now.

And he was so sorry, for hurting them. While their intentions might still be uncertain, he knew he had to make things right. If it had all been in his head and the affection he had for them couldn't be reciprocated, he would’ve at the very least liked to have his best friends back.

_If they would have him_.

So he tried to formulate plans and reasons to approach them, attempted to formulate the right words to help make things seem less… _impossible_.

Except Sunwoo never quite had a chance to express his feelings the way he preferred, because he’d forgotten what Sangyeon said about life not being as black or white as one would hope.

Because the very next day after the showcase, he’d woken up with a blinding pain in his neck. He could barely move, much less execute the moves of their choreography, and the thought of not performing made his stomach churn.

As he’d expected, the doctor had advised him to rest. And in return, he politely refused.

“I’m really fine, guys.” Sunwoo attempted to console the group.

“Hey, look at me.” Sangyeon called from his right side.

The younger tried to turn and screamed instead, his face turning red at the sudden burst of pain.

“Yeah, you’re totally fine.” Sangyeon snorted, folding his arms. “Sunwoo, you can't possibly think of performing in this state.”

“I’ve done worse in more painful states. Please, hyung. I’ll keep the movements to a minimum. It’s hard enough not to be able to see Deobi live. If I don’t perform -”

“We get it.” Chanhee had spoken up suddenly. “We understand Sunwoo, _but you don’t_. You could make things worse if you don’t stay still and get the rest you need. Can't you see that? We just want you to be okay.”

Chanhee’s voice had been so soft and pleading and he’d really wanted to do what the elder asked but… he remembered how Changmin had cried during the showcase, overwhelmed by the weight of all they’d been through and how much work they’d put in for their fans.

He’d wanted to console the elder and had reached out, hesitating at the last second before his fingers could grab onto Changmin’s white sleeve. Chanhee had taken his place in the blink of an eye and quietly, Sunwoo moved further to the side of the stage, promising that he would give his best to ensure that they can proudly hold their heads up and add some achievements from this promotional season.

“I can't, hyung. I worked for this for months. We all did. None of you would be willing to sit still. Why should I?”

He’d needed to do something. So much had been riding on that performance and if he didn’t do well… how could he expect his hyungs to trust him?

It had always been like that for Sunwoo. He’d always wanted to make his members proud of him and whenever he failed to deliver, it always broke him, made him feel like he was _unworthy_ of them.

And now… he had more on the line. He was an idol, nothing more. If he couldn't perform - the simplest, bare minimum of what was required of him, he had nothing to offer Chanhee or Changmin, who had worked so hard to present their best selves.

_He’d be useless_. And if there was the slightest chance that they had wanted him, they wouldn't anymore.

“Sunwoo-”

“I’ll be careful.” he faced the doctor. “Nothing extreme. No stunts. I’ll keep all the moves to a minimum. I promise. _Please_ … let me do this.”

He’d gotten his way and gave what he’d felt was a pitiful performance. While they wrapped up, Kevin sat next to him and handed him his phone. On the screen, search results of a hashtag _GetWellSoonSunwoo_ were displayed and in each tweet, fans expressed their sadness over his injury, wished him well, thanked him for performing, and left him positive reviews of it.

It had taken some of the disappointment away for a bit and warmed his heart. But neither Changmin nor Chanhee would even glance his way after that.

That was yesterday. Another performance had been held earlier and he’d been feeling a little better and begged to be taken to the company instead of at home, promising not to do any form of dancing or pointless movements.

Now he sat in his studio with airpods in his ears, songs shuffling from a playlist of songs he’d gotten from Jacob on repeat and his mind a million miles away, thinking of his bleak future.

So he hadn't heard the knock at the door, or the visitor walk in, until his chair was slowly spun around and he found himself staring into bright blue eyes.

For a moment, he was certain he’d fallen asleep and was currently dreaming, because there was no way this person was in front of him at that moment, looking at him like… he always did. _Like Sunwoo was precious._

One of his airpods was carefully dislodged from his ears and he still couldn't move, heart beating so loudly, he was certain the other could hear it.

“I knocked. You didn’t answer and I wanted to check if you’d fallen asleep.”

Sunwoo blinked. _Once. Twice_. Finally found his tongue after six long seconds of silence and spoke,

“I wasn’t.”

“I can see that.” Chanhee smiled, slowly reaching up, stopping before is fingers brushed against Sunwoo’s bangs and quickly put his hand down. “I want to do a live and order some lunch. Do you want to join me? Let the fans know you’re okay?”

Seeing Chanhee stop himself from touching him made his chest ache and he was painfully reminded of how much he’d missed them. So he needed no convincing.

“Sure.”

Chanhee’s face lit up and there and then, Sunwoo made a vow to see his plans to confess through, regardless of what had happened or might occur.

He would do it. _Tonight_.

The elder held up a take-out rack with two coffee cups, one an americano and the other looked like a hazelnut latte, Sunwoo’s favorite.

“I thought you might need a little energizer.”

Sunwoo grinned and collected the drink gratefully, taking the straw Chanhee offered afterward.

“Thank you,” he said sincerely, _for the coffee, the company, and the beautiful smile_.

“Anytime.” Chanhee rewarded him with another smile. “Do you want to do it at my studio or do we set up here?”

“Whatever works for you, hyung.”

“Yah, you’re the one who’s injured.”

“Okay, then. Let’s do it in your studio.”

“But-”

Sunwoo carefully rose to his feet, slipping his hand into the other’s without thinking. “It’s only a few doors down. Stop making it sound like we have to climb eight flight of stairs, drama queen.”

Chanhee rolled his eyes, pretending that the fine dusting of pink across his cheeks was a figment of Sunwoo’s imagination.

“Even when you’re not feeling well, you’re still a brat.”

“Only ever for you, hyung.”

The live went… _much better_ than Sunwoo had expected. Chanhee had assured their precious Deobis that Sunwoo was healing up nicely and that there was no need to worry. He also unboxed their meal rather aggressively and helped Sunwoo fold up the sleeves of his black quilted jacket after the younger had whined about it.

Every bit of that moment reminded Sunwoo of how sorry he felt and how stupid he was for taking the coward’s way out instead of facing his feelings. His desperation to rip off the band-aid grew with each minute that ticked by and finally, they said goodbye to their beloved fans and turned off the app.

“That was fun.” Chanhee mumbled, wiping his desk for bits of the dessert he’d eaten earlier.

“It always is-” he bit his tongue before the words ‘ _with you_ ’ could slip out.

_Yes_ , _he wanted to confess_. But Changmin wasn’t here and he really wanted them all to be together when he revealed that as ironic as it sounds, they’d stolen his heart.

Chanhee glanced at him suspiciously for a bit then stood. “Let’s get you home. You need to rest or Sangyeon will kill us both.”

The younger deflated, wanting to stay in Chanhee’s company a little longer, a little upset it wasn’t as easy as he thought to speak his mind.

“Yeah… let’s-”

The door creaked open and a dimpled face poked through the space. Changmin glanced between the two of them as if searching for something, then sighed and asked.

“Heading out? Wanna go together?”

Chanhee seemed a little disappointed as he turned to no doubt ask if Sunwoo wouldn't mind and at that moment, Sunwoo decided it was now or never.

“Actually… can I talk to you? Both of you?”

It would’ve been comical how surprised they looked if Sunwoo couldn't hear the rushing of blood through his veins.

“Sure, bud…” Changmin drawled, somewhat uncertain as he fully walked in and shut the door. “We were actually hoping to speak with you as well.”

_They were? Really?_

“But you can go first.” Chanhee encouraged, gently patting his left arm.

They were both watching him with thinly veiled curiosity and his heart was getting louder and panic nearly overtook his senses. At the very last second, he blurted,

“I’m sorry!”

They blinked simultaneously.

“What for?” Changmin enquired with a puzzled frown.

“For saying what I did that day. I’m really, really so sorry.”

“Sunwoo-”

“I wish -” he swallowed, tears filling his eyes. “I wish I could take it back or say I didn’t mean it. But at the time… I thought it was what I wanted. I thought it was the only way to make the pain stop. I… I like you. Both of you. And it scared me so much because I wasn’t really sure and you guys were already together - and then, you were _so sweet and flirty_ and I thought… I thought t-that you might like me too. B-But you looked so good together and I _could never_ imagine myself anywhere near you too, so I… I convinced myself that you were just teasing me. I’m sorry I hurt your feelings and broke you two up.”

At this point, he couldn't see past the tears in his eyes, whimpering when soft fingers wiped at the wetness on his cheeks.

“Oh, baby,” Chanhee cooed, gently pulling him into a hug.

He almost didn’t hear Changmin walk up behind him but felt his heart react when the other rested his chin on Sunwoo’s shoulder, his arms wrapping around the two boys.

“Don’t cry, sunshine. If you’re like this, how are we going to tell you how wrong you were?” Changmin murmured softly.

“Yah, Ji Changmin, don’t be mean.”

“I-I was wrong?” Sunwoo sniffed when they pulled apart.

“So wrong.” Changmin smiled, showing off the dimples Sunwoo was obsessed with. “We like you too, brat.”

“A lot. And we’re the ones who should be apologizing. We’re really sorry we weren't clear enough about our intentions. We weren't trying to tease you or hurt you. I swear, we’d never do that to you.” Chanhee spoke earnestly, holding onto Sunwoo’s hands.

“Do you want to know something interesting?” Changmin playfully questioned, running his fingers through Sunwoo’s hair. “We’ve liked you longer than we’ve liked each other… sort of. We bonded over our crush on you and then… I kissed him.”

“Yah!”

Changmin pointedly ignored Chanhee’s embarrassed sputters, moving around so he was in front of Sunwoo.

“The reason why we never said anything about what we were was because we were hoping to ask you out before making it official. We should’ve talked to you instead of playing those silly games - even if they weren't games to us. You’re just… really cute and so special and we're pretty much obsessed with you, it’s a little hard to express self-control around you.”

Sunwoo whined and shuffled around to hid behind Chanhee, who giggled brightly, patting the hand rested on his shoulder.

“You did hear him say we like you, right? As in, _both of us_? You have nowhere to hide, sweetheart.”

“And you shouldn't have to. We’re really sorry about how things turned out and we won't force you to do anything you don’t want to. But… if you’re up for it, would you like to go out with us? Just a few dates before you make up your mind.” Changmin stated, holding up his hands.

Sunwoo peered shyly over Chanhee’s shoulders. “What if I already know what I want?”

“Which is?”

“To be yours. _Both of you_.”

The room was silent for a moment and just as Sunwoo had begun to feel like he’d made a grave mistake, Changmin sank to his knees clutching his chest.

“How are you so cute? This is unfair! It was so much easier when we didn’t know you liked us.”

“I told you he’d be dangerous.” Chanhee chimed in, stepping aside so he could hold Sunwoo’s hand.

“ _Please stop…_ ” Sunwoo groaned, cheeks hot.

“Okay, fine. Just because you’re hurt.” Chanhee winked at him and continued, “We still want to date you first, because it’s the right thing to do. We’re really sorry, Sunwoo-yah.”

“I’m sorry too, for everything. Especially breaking you guys up.” Sunwoo responded, dropping his gaze.

“What are you- _oh_ , _no_. We didn’t break up.” Changmin shook his head and crossed his arms.

“Yeah. We felt like we were being punished for sort of getting together without you - even if it was unofficial - and we just took a break until we were able to talk to you.” Chanhee explained.

It felt like a dream. For once, being wrong was a great thing and right there and then, with those wonderful boys standing by his side, he felt the pain in his chest fade away.

“So… what do you say? Kim Sunwoo, will you go out with me - Choi Chanhee-”

“And me, Ji Changmin?”

Through another wave of tears - this time more happy than terrified - he mumbled “Yes, please,” and gratefully accepted the hugs - mindful of his injuries - and soft kisses on his face and hair.

* * *

Sunwoo nibbled on his chopsticks thoughtfully, staring blankly into space as he pondered on the project he’d been given by the company earlier. It wasn’t a big deal, just to write songs for the sub-unit of The Boyz that was scheduled to debut in three months.

So far, he had nothing but faint thoughts and although there was still some time left, he still wasn’t entirely thrilled with his lack of progress.

“Whatcha thinking about, _sunshine_?”

Distractedly, Sunwoo turned in the direction of the voice, snapping out of his trance as a pair of lips pressed a chaste kiss against his.

“ _Hyunggggg…._ ” he whined, covering his face.

“What?” Changmin smirked, no doubt pretending to possess innocence, a concept he had _no understanding of_.

"Ugh, hyung, go and bother your boyfriend!" Sunwoo groaned, hiding his blush behind his hands.

"But I wanna stay with you." Changmin pouted, pulling down Sunwoo’s hands. “Besides, you’re my boyfriend too. Or did you forget?”

It had only been a month since they had made things official and related their relationship to the group and even if more time was put between that day, Sunwoo was positive he wouldn't be able to forget.

“Never.”

Changmin smiled softly, pressing another kiss to Sunwoo’s temple, mumbling against his skin, “Thank you, baby.”

Sunwoo grunted in reply, pretending that Changmin’s antics had no effect on him as he stuffed his face with rice. Chanhee wandered in seconds later, eyes narrowing at the choking raven-haired and the other person with green hair that was patting the victim.

“I leave for five minutes-” he sighed, handing Sunwoo a glass of water.

“It was a really long five minutes.” Changmin whined, receiving a flick on his forehead for all his troubles and a kiss from the attacker in apology.

Sunwoo took a moment to bask in the warmth generated by the adoration and _love_ they had for each other - a word that hadn't popped up yet, but would soon make a grand appearance at the rate they were going. This was… a lot more than he thought he’d ever get in life and everyday, he was so grateful for it.

_Because they were his, and he was theirs and it was perfect._

“Let’s watch a horror movie.”

“Absolutely not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! intense, huh? did you like it? I really, really hope you did. It was long, I know and I considered splitting it into two chapters but then decided not to. I really hope it met your expectations. I feel like I have to add that that section in italics was a flashback. I hope y'all got it. Please let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> In case you really liked it and you'd like to read more of my stuff, I have a book on wattpad called Missing Link, under the username TillyMain. It's a Taehyung (BTS) fic and it means the world to me. I'm sort of on a break from it but I'm desperately trying to get back and a lot of support would help greatly.
> 
> If you want to see more of me here... well... I might have something in the works? sort of? If I have time, I'll get started on it this week or during the weekend. Hint: Sangyeon X Eric. or maybe Chanhee x Younghoon? We'll see. Let me know which you'd rather see. Thank you again for reading and showing me way more love than I expected. 😄😄😄 Please take good care of yourself and stay safe! And show endless love to The Boyz!
> 
> I'm on Twitter! Come say hi!!😉😉😉 @byeolsaenggak_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Leave a comment, subscribe if you want, give me a kudos and bookmark this work to know when the next part comes out. I'm on twitter! If you want to see me rant about the beauty of The Boyz, follow me @byeolsaenggak_
> 
> I'm pretty active, and I'm a multistan! Feel free to DM me, and we can talk about the groups we have in common or the groups you like that you think I should stan. Thanks again for reading


End file.
